Aiden Wright
Aiden Wright 'is the main male protagonist of ''DxD: Next Generation, and the grandson of the 'Strongest Holy Sword Wielder' Arthur Pendragon, wielder of the strongest Holy Sword Caliburn and the Cursed Sword Clarent, and the current generation's Red Dragon Emperor. He's a first year student of Kuoh Academy, and the ... piece of Magnolia Bael. Appearance Aiden is a tall, slim boy with droopy, grey eyes often described as dead looking. He often has an emotionless expression on his face. He has short curly white hair with brown lowlights in a shaggy pixie cut. On his chest, specifically over his heart, he has a small magic circle burned into the skin, often mistaken as a birthmark. Usually, he wears an assortment of band-aids over his nose and cheeks. He's seen usually wearing variations of the Kuoh Academy uniform, a baggy gray hoodie underneath the jacket and over the white button-up and under that a red shirt, baggy black jeans, and red running shoes. Occasionally, he'll carry a white surgeon mask around his neck, and have a pair of red tinted goggles as well. Personaility Aiden is a stoic, closed off person who rarely shows his emotions around other people besides his family, and even then he can see to be distant around them, besides Lily. While he does loves the Fulton's and considers them family, he can't help but worry. The most prominent emotion he does show around others is shyness, shown when around other people he has a tendency to put his mask or goggles on, and even pull the collar of his shirt over his mouth and nose. He doesn't have any friends, being seen frequently alone at school and bullied by upper class men. At school he typically tries to stay to himself, sitting alone in secluded areas and reading an assortment of manga he brings or playing mobile games on his phone. History Aiden was born 10 years after the Rampage of 666, and the death of the then Red Dragon Emperor, Issei Hyoudou. His early childhood was filled with visits to his grandfathers, and playing with his younger sister Lily and childhood friend. However, his happy childhood would be stripped away from him, rather quickly. It was discovered by his parents and grandfather that he had the Longinus Sacred Gear Boosted Gear, and later would discover that Lily had it's counter, Divine Dividing. His parent's, not wanting to lose their children to a dragon's rivalry, brought themselves to do something no sane parent would do. Forcefully awakening Boosted Gear, Aiden's parents performed experiments on the Sacred Gear, trying to drown the dragon inside. This had a dangerous counter-effect, however. Senseing danger to it's wielder, the Longinus let out an explosion of dragon flames, burning down the Wright/Pendragon house while Aiden saved Lily, their parent's fate unknown. With the Boosted Gear's former crimson appearance now a steel grey, and Aiden's hair a ghastly white, the young boy carried his younger sister away from the cinder and ash, towards a safer place. Hiding in a park, the two siblings were found by a young boy named Alex. After discovering them, Alex brought his parents, who took the two in. Ever since then, Aiden and Lily have lived with Alex and his family. Aiden would later in middle and high school gain a reputation of being a weirdo, always by himself and not talking. This caused him to be the target's of bullies, and he would never do anything about it because he could never feel the pain anyway. Powers and Abilities '''Hatred: '''Noted to be an Esper-like ability Aiden developed, Hatred is the manifestation of his repressed emotions and feelings. It usually manifests in times of extreme emotion, and Aiden stops repressing and lets it all out. It manifests as crimson red energy flowing from his body in a great blaze, making those around him feel burned by the energy. The energy itself works as a power booster, a large one. It also has the effects of cursed or demonic energy, but it still can burn devils easily. It is capable of being infused into his attacks, his swords, his magic, or even used itself for attacks. It can also be condensed enough to give Aiden a replacement arm at one point, It is noted that Hatred is at it's strongest when the named emotion, hatred, is aimed at himself. '''Non-Feeling: Aiden does not feel pain. Discovered after the experimentation he underwent, he cannot feel the sensation of pain. While this at times is helpful, it diminishes his ability to gauge his injuries, and can have serious consequences. Enhanced Senses: Upon reincarnation, Aiden gained sharp senses and reflexes, as he is able now to hear better than a regular human, and strangely smell better then most animal's. Enhanced Strength: '''Having near to no upper body strength before, after being reincarnated, Aiden has superhuman level strength. '''Natural Swordsmen: Aiden can wield Clarent and Caliburn with surprising ease, able to use them like he's practiced his whole life. Demonic Power: '''Aiden has all of the powers common to Devils, including the power to cast spells. * '''Dragon Shot: One of Issei's signature moves, later re-created by Aiden. Aiden fires a beam of energy by concentrating his magical powers. Using his knowledge on how the move works, Aiden is capable of creating varients of the move. ** Dragon Ring Shot Beam: A variation of the normal Dragon Shot. Aiden creates a ring of smaller-scale Dragon Shots, and fires them together, creating a beam blast. ** Dragon Shot Impaler: '''Instead of a blast, the concentrated magic energy takes the form of an energy spear, and is blasted at the enemy. * '''Dress Break: The second of Issei's signature move which he mainly used against females, and the second move to be re-used by Aiden, though he finds it in bad taste. This move allows Aiden to strip a female's clothes after coming in contact with them by concentrating his magical energy on the clothes and then by snapping his finger to trigger it. * Dark Haze: '''Cloaking himself in darkness, Aiden rushes an enemy and has dark tendrils lash at them * '''Shadow Ball: Aiden shoots an orb of condensed darkness. * Aqua Regios: Claws of water strike the enemy from the ground. * Vanishing Ball: Forming an orb of large energy in his outstretched hand and lobs it forward. Equipment Boosted Gear Boosted Gear: '''The Boosted Gear is one of the 13 Longinus which holds the spirit of the Welsh Dragon, the Red Dragon Emperor, Ddraig, one of the Heavenly dragons. It's say to have the power to kill a God when fully mastered. It can double the wielder's power every ten seconds, as well as transfer boosted power to a person or object. Due to the previous experiments done to the gear by Aiden's parents, Ddraig was drowned into a deep sleep, and the current spirit residing there is Issei Hyoudou, the previous Red Dragon Emperor. The experiments also caused the gear to change into a steel gray color, and most likely will change back with the re-awakening of Ddraig. Scale Mail '''Boosted Gear: Scale Mail (, Būsuteddo Gia Sukeiru Meiru): Also known as the Armor of the Red Dragon Emperor, is the Balance Breaker of Boosted Gear which creates a Red Dragon Armor with green jewels that cover the user's body and strengthens its powers and abilities. When active, the user can double their power without the 10-second time limit, this also applies to later forms. The armor has two rocket thrusters on it's back for a temporary boost of speed and flight, from them can come out a pair of retractable Dragon wings that enables the user for proper flight. Juggernaut Drive Juggernaut Drive: 'Also known as ''The Dragon of Supremacy', Juggernaut Drive is the most dangerous form of Boosted Gear, to the user as much as an enemy. Though it is thought Aiden can control this form due to his personality, he would rather not lose part of his lifespan. It has been thought even more that if this form were used with Ddraig still asleep, it has the potential to be even stronger. Twice Critical Twice Critical: '''Twice Critical is a Sacred Gear that doubles the power of the user for a certain time. Though Aiden's Twice Critical is a natural sub-species, speculated to have occurred because of having Boosted Gear. Aiden's Twice Critical triples his power for a certain amount of time, resets, and can boost again. While thought to be ineffective compared to Boosted Gear, it is actually extremely useful in it's ability to use the Reflect ability, which was thought to have been in Boosted Gear, but seems to have transferred during the experiments performed on him. The appearance of Twice Critical is a scaled silver gauntlet with clawed fingers, and a green gem set at the wrist. Traitor Paladin Scale Armor '''Traitor Paladin Scale Armor, also known as The Cursed Armor of Mordred, is one of two sub-species balance breakers for Twice Critical. The armor produced is similar to Scale Mail in make-up, but appears like a demonic knight's armor, and is used alongside Clarent. Clarent The sword of the traitor Mordred was a sword hung as an heirloom at the Wright House, Aiden having retrieved it from the burned wreckage, wrapping it's rusted blade in cloth and keeping it in the Fulton House. Once awakening Boosted Gear, and accidentally transfering accumalated power into the old blade, it was restored into it's old shining silver state, retaining it's old power. Stained with Mordred's anger, scorn, and other negative emotions, the blade became cursed with an ability - Clarent Blood Arthur. This a state the sword can enter, the guard opening and unleashing cursed power, though it is later learned to be the Hatred ability, more specifically Mordred's Hatred. The knight's spirit was apparently bound to the sword, and can lend Hatred to Aiden's own. Caliburn Caliburn, also known as Collbrande, is one of the four Holy Swords and is known as the Holy King Sword and the Sword in the Stone. The blade was left in a magic circle over Aiden's heart by Arthur, as a gift for his grandson. Caliburn is the most powerful Holy Sword in existence. It can generate a massive amount of Holy aura that surpasses even that of Durandal and Excalibur, and capable of ripping through space. In fact, it is powerful enough to be known as the Ultimate Holy Sword. Trivia * Appearance is based on Katsuhira Agata from the series Kiznaiver. * Clarent and Traitor Paladin Scale Armor are based of Mordred from Fate/Apocrypha. * Aiden is alike and different to Issei in different aspects: While Issei is an open pervert, Aiden is shy about any romantic feelings or attractions he might have. Though they are similar in the way they protect their friends and comrades. Category:NecroGodYami Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Characters